The Chevalier and the Rogue
by SparklyQuarians
Summary: Lady Ava Cousland meets the formidable Emperor Gaspard.


_**Authors Note: Not a common pairing but I quite like Gaspard, so I decided to do a story with him and Ava Cousland. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

 **Arrival in Denerim**

The winds howled outside around them, gently rocking the carriage, making the journey to Denerim even rougher. Normally, no noble would make such a journey as the cold rolled in, gripping the land in an icy embrace, but some things were important enough to brave the threatening snow for. A letter had arrived two months previously, beckoning Bryce Cousland and his family, for a bride was sought for the young crown Prince.

Ava was eager to see him again, for it had been four long since she had laid eyes on him, just after she had celebrated her thirteenth winter. It had saddened her to see him go, for she knew it be an age until they met again. During his two month stay in Highever, they had grown very close, sharing many cosy nights in the library, discussing anything from books to idle gossip. They had crown so close, that rumours had circulated around the Ferelden nobility, leaving people convinced that she was to be Queen one day. Inviting all the eligible young ladies of Thedas to the palace were just formalities, but these fresh young maidens would forever hold a glimmer of hope that they could win the Prince's affections. After all, he was a dashing young warrior with the mind of a rogue and the charm that could bring any country to its knees. Long blonde hair, that looked like silk and smelled like almonds, were you lucky enough to be that close to him.

The last night they shared together, had been one etched into her memory. She could still feel his lips against hers, strong arms surrounding her, warding off the cold that clung in the air around them. It was that night, he promised to love her forever; a promised she returned.

The cold seeped into her bones, through the layers of leather and fur she wore. She leant into her father, pulling a blanket around them both, hoping to get some sleep, before they reached Denerim. "Have a good sleep, pup," He whispered, stroking her chocolate coloured hair.

Cailan stood in front of the full length mirror, fighting with the buttons of his doublet. He detested wearing such stuffy finery, but he had no choice. Today, the ladies of Thedas would be arriving with their families. He nearly dropped down dead when he found out that the Emperor of Orlais would be arriving with his sister, Florianne and cousin, Celene, no doubt to push the idea of marriage to said cousin on him again. Emperor Gaspard had a constant worry of Celene taking his throne, having her marry into another royal family, would ensure the safety of his crown.

He had met Celene once and as attractive as she might have been, she was not his type. Far too snobby and serious for his liking. Besides, he already had his sights set on one woman; the woman who claimed his heart. Ava would be arriving in the coming hour and he couldn't wait to see her. Four long years it had been, since he looked into her turquoise eyes, touched her silky smooth skin. The flame in his heart still burned brightly. He planned to make her his wife, see her belly swell with the life they made together. He merely agreed to his charade to make his father happy, although it angered him that he listened to Loghain so much. The Teyrn was keen to push his own daughter, Anora, on him, even though Cailan resisted. Anora was indeed a beautiful woman, but she was stone cold like her father, serious and superior. Ava would never be surpassed in his affections by another woman and at the ball, he would tell his father, his choice was made. He grunted in frustration and triumph as he did up the buttons, slipping on his overcoat. With one last sigh, he left his bedchamber, ready to plaster on a smile and pretend to be interested in the various women he would be introduced to.

The carriage come to halt, telling the occupants inside, they had reached Denerim. Bryce nudged his daughter gently, rousing her from her slumber, "Time to wake up, pup."

She stretched out in her seat, sitting up right, "I see some others have arrived."

"I can see Arl Eamon and his wife. Isolde probably wants to vet the candidates, so she can feel important," Eleanor scoffed. The Teyrna had never been fond of the Arlessa. The latter had a nasty habit of sticking her nose in to royal affairs.

"Now, now, my love," Bryce soothed, a smirking pulling at the corners of his mouth, "Let us play nicely and show a good example to our daughter."

"Oh please, father. I worked out Arlessa Isolde was a frightful bore, before I could even walk."

"Our daughter is a good judge of character, dear husband," Eleanor laughed, "She chased away that awful letch from Nevarra before he stepped foot in the castle."

"Yes. Now we can cross Nevarra off the list. We will eventually run out of countries to impress."

"Father, while it was not the perfect solution, I will not put up with having my backside, slapped. Besides, there are plenty more Pentaghasts to impress."

The door to the carriage opened, the footman greeting them. Bryce stepped out of the carriage, holding his hand out to Eleanor, "Shall we, ladies?"

As they stepped out of the carriage, Ava turned to her left, towards the extravagant gold ornate carriage, surrounded by guards. A tall man, dressed in rich silks and velvets, face half covered by a golden mask, stepped out. He turned towards her and she curtseyed respectfully. She had no idea who he was, but he seemed so important, she knew it would have been rude to ignore social graces. He bowed in return, before turning back to the blonde woman standing next to him. "Father, who is that man?" She asked, curiously.

"That my little pup, is the Emperor of Orlais. The woman next to him is his sister, Grand Duchess Florianne."

"They do love gold, don't they," She chuckled under her breath.

"You haven't seen the winter palace. Gold everywhere," He chuckled in return, "Let's greet the King."

The Couslands walked up the large stone steps in the castle, to were Maric stood with Cailan, "Bryce, my good man," He shook his hand, patting his shoulder, "It is good to see you."

Bryce bowed slightly at his friend, shaking Cailan's hand, "And you, Maric, Cailan," He turned to Eleanor and she curtseyed, "You know my wife, Eleanor."

"Is Lady Ava here?" Cailan asked, eager to see his beloved again. Before the knew it, Ava was standing before him, even more beautiful than he remembered. She had grown taller, but still shorter than him, by at least a head length. Her eyes still sparkled, cheeks still rosy when she blushed, still perfect. He smiled as she bowed to him, "Lady Ava. It's been a long time," He breathed out.

She blushed, suddenly conscious of the audience watching, "It has, Your Highness."

Maric smirked, nudging his son in the ribs, "The servants will take you to your rooms, so you can wash up and change for dinner."

Dinner was a lively affair, with many conversations happening at once. Ava got talking to the Trevelyan sisters from Ostwick, Evelyn and Anya, about the Teyrn of Ostwick, "He's very tall," Ava whispered as they sniggered.

"I know," Replied Anya, her cheeks flushing red as her eyes met with the handsome Teyrn, "Father thinks he might ask for my hand soon."

"By the way he looks at you, I think he might."

Anya eyes scoured the room, observing both dancers and deep talkers. He eyes settled on the Emperor, who she observed, staring at her friend, "You know, the Emperor has been staring at you all night."

Ava looked towards him, eyes meeting in a gaze that made her cheeks heat up, "He's handsome, but Cailan is the only man for me."

"Yes!" Evelyn exclaimed, excitedly. "The future Queen of Ferelden."

"Nothing is settled yet, Evelyn. Although, I am a little excited."

The Teyrn of Ostwick approached the three ladies, "Excuse me, ladies. I must take Anya to the dance floor."

Anya got up, taking the hand he offered, "I'm honoured to dance with the most handsome man here." He led her away, Evelyn going to find her father, leaving Ava alone on the table, watching the dancing.

She got up, walking around the ballroom, heading outside on the balcony to get some quiet. She stood at the stone railings, looking out on to the gardens. The air was crisp with the cold of a burgeoning winter, fresh and clean. Deep in thought, she was only vaguely aware of booted footsteps behind her. She knew it wasn't Cailan, but tingles shot down her spine as she felt the powerful presence of a man, who had confidence and charm of a leader. She turned around, now face to face with the Emperor, she curtseyed, "Good evening, Your Radiance."

"Good evening, Lady Cousland. Are you not cold?"

Her skin pimpled as he moved closer to her, "I guess I am."

He offered her his hand, "Would you care to dance?"

She looked up into his grey eyes, suddenly aware of her body heating up, "I would be honoured." Her hand slipped into his, her skin tingling at the prolonged contact. Together, they joined the other dancers on the dance floor, stepping in an easy rhythm, moving effortlessly as one.

"You move beautifully, Lady Cousland," The Emperor said, his eyes meeting hers in an intimate gaze.

Ava couldn't hide her blush as she tore her eyes away from his, "Thank you, Your Radiance."

"Half of the ladies in Orlais cannot move with such grace," Said the Emperor as they glided over the stones of the ball room floor.

"Perhaps not on their feet," Quipped Ava and the Emperor laughed loudly.

"The rumours were true when they said you have a sharp wit," He said when looked at him curiously.

"You have no idea, my dear Emperor. I wield my wit better than most men wield their swords."

"That is why you are the most sought after in Ferelden," He smirked when she gave him a doubtful looked, "I did my research before coming here, my Lady. Bann Teagan speaks highly of you, now I know he was right."

Ava chuckled, "Bann Teagan, speaks highly of any woman. I just haven't fell for his charms."

"What would it take for you to fall for my charms?"

"See, Bann Teagan, as handsome as he is, all he wants is sex. While I admit, the sex would be nice, I have a brain that needs to be nourished."

"How would you have me nourish it?"

Ava giggled as he dipped her, his breath tickling her face, "I like history, languages, sport."

" _Tu es belle,"_ He whispered into her ear before he spun her around.

" _Vous êtes un flatteur , Votre Majesté_ _,"_ She blushed, biting her lip. She was in a dilemma. She loved Cailan with all her heart, but she couldn't control her reactions to the handsome Emperor. He was incredibly charming, even when he wasn't really trying to be. His accent made every word sound so smooth, coming out like rich chocolate, engulfing her senses.

"So you speak, Orlesian. Your parents have educated you well."

"They did. I can raise a debate, a sword and men's heart rates."

He laughed heartily as twirled her again, "You really are a treasure to behold."

"And you are a charmer. Do you charm all ladies, like this."

"No," He pulled her to him, making her gasp, bodies touching, "Just the exceptionally beautiful ones."

"How many of them have you met?"

"Just the one….." The song ended, he bowed to her and she curtseyed in return, "It was a pleasure, my lady."

She watched as he kissed her hand, gently and slowly, "Pleasure was all mine."

Gaspard let go when Cailan approached, both men bowing at each other respectfully, "Excuse me, Your Radiance. May I take the beautiful Ava for the next dance?"

"Of course, Your majesty," He bowed at her again, "Until next time, _Petite fleur_ _."_

Ava took Cailan's hand and they began to dance slowly, "It's about time you danced with me," She teased.

"I saved the best until last," He laughed, as his hands wandered all over her back.

"Oh really. Or did you just want to grope me when the most romantic song played?"

"Maybe, it is both."

Ava laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked across the ballroom, to where her father was talking with the Emperor. Their eyes met, once more and briefly she wondered what it would be like if it were the Emperor, holding her tightly and caressing her body. Feeling uncomfortable, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and wrenched her eyes from his. She was likely to be Queen to the man she loved, no one was going to ruin that dream.

In the distance, she could see Cailan with his hands all over Ava. Balling up her fists, she made a vow to herself; She would eliminate Ava from the competition and take Cailan for herself. After all, she was Anora Mac Tir, no one would have what she wanted….No one!


End file.
